Ghost-Spider
Gwen Stacy is a member of the Secret Warriors. As a superhero, she is known as Ghost-Spider. She is voiced by Dove Cameron. Here are some of her quotes. Biography Gwen Stacy was just the daughter of George Stacy, until she got bit by a radioactive spider. She gained spider powers and became the superhero, Ghost Spider. Her friend, Kevin got powers in the Terrigen Wave and she helped train him to be a superhero too. On their first patrol, Kevin was murdered by a unknown villain, eventually known as Sheath. Gwen was framed for the murder and is currently trying to find the real villain. Appearance Gwen Stacy is a teenage girl with fair skin, blue eyes and blonde hair with face framing bangs and dyed in a pink ombre. She has a slender athletic build. Her civilian clothing is a white shoulder-less crop top with pink lining and a spider shaped graphic on the front, black short shorts with a matching belt that has a silver buckle along with a pink flannel shirt tied around her waist and black knee-high boots. Around her neck is a black choker necklace with an arrow pendant. Also, in remembrance of Kevin, Gwen wears a friendship bracelet on her left wrist that has her and the latter's initials on it. As Spider-Gwen, she wears a black bodysuit with white areas that form a spider design, a white hood with the interior lining being magenta with cyan web patterns, matching magenta-and-cyan designs on her upper arms, and cyan soles to her boots. Personality Gwen Stacy is a free-spirited teen who found her calling to be a superhero after being bitten by a radioactive spider and gaining spider-like powers. As Ghost-Spider, she aids those in need, but has to keep her alter-ego a secret from her father, Captain George Stacy, who sees Ghost-Spider as more of a menace than a hero. Powers and Abilities Radioactive Arachnid Physiology: After being bit by the spider, Gwen gained amazing spider-like abilities. Gwen can sense nearing danger, acute danger, potential immediate danger, and impending danger and sense unwanted or hectic threats to her well-being and evade it. When using her spider sense, Gwen possesses limitless reflexes, being able to react to everything there is, no matter how fast it comes. She also gained many other abilities such as: # Supernatural Agility: Gwen is more agile than most heroes and villains. # Supernatural Strength: Gwen has the proportionate strength of a spider, allowing her to lift up to 10 tons. # Supernatural Balance: Gwen possesses limitless balance capabilities. She can move easily on fast moving and violently shaking surfaces as well, no matter how quickly she may move. # Enhanced Durability: Gwen has a level of durability high enough that she can survive several direct energy blast attacks. # Supernatural Leap: Gwen can jump incredible distances and land safely, covering frighteningly tall heights and long distances. # Enhanced Marksmanship: Gwen needs only to aim for an instant before she can precisely hit a target with her webs. # Absolute Reflexes # Enhanced Regeneration: Gwen can regenerate completely so long as they are not instantly killed by an attack # Enhanced Senses: Gwen's senses of sight, taste, hearing, touch, and smell are glaringly, obviously and super/unnaturally more acute than their most species. #* Supernatural Vision: Gwen can see a target several kilometers away without optical aid. #* Seismic Sense: Gwen can detect and perceive vibrations in the earth. # Enhanced Speed: Gwen is faster than average humans and can catch-up to or outrun moving certain vehicles. # Wall-Crawling: '''Gwen can scale and adhere to any vertical walls and surfaces and even stick to ceilings '''Drumming: '''Gwen is very skilled at playing the drums for the Emm-Jays. Equipment '''Organic 'Web shooters: ' Ghost-Spider does not need web shooters because unlike other spider people she can merely create them out of nothing. '''Drumsticks: '''As drummer for the Emm-Jays, Gwen carries a pair of wooden drumsticks in her backpack to bring for band practice or for performing on stage when the band has a gig to play. Gallery Marvel Rising Poster 1.jpg Community-header-background Ghost Spider AKA Spider Gwen.jpg Trivia * This is the first time Spider-Gwen (usually called Spider-Woman) is actually called Ghost-Spider. * Ghost Spider's friend Kevin specifically got Cryokinesis. Category:Enhanced individuals Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes